


Heavy Handed

by verulam (krynon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But the text leaves genitals ambiguous, Dirty Talk, Dreams, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Trans Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat gets fucked.</p><p>“He lets out a noise of frustration. Easier said than done when the big fuck was sending vibrations into his spine. He didn’t even know he could feel vibrations there.</p><p>Roadhog laughs again, and Junkrat definitely groans that time, the tremors of his fingers jumping Junkrat’s pulse and making him dizzy.</p><p>“Try <em>harder.”</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Handed

**Author's Note:**

> First try with Junkrat and Roadhog! Unbeta'd, please let me know if you spot anything off.

They pick a boring hotel. They choose it because it's boring- they're on the run for various things, and it helped to be picky.

 

They sleep in the same bed, Junkrat’s hair still preened and perfect from their attempt to pass as normal people. Hoggie had replaced his mask with a fabric mouth and nose covering, and it had been weird to kiss a face without leather on it. He's not sure why, he didn't wear his mask to bed and they'd kissed then, but for some reason the pale green fabric stretched over his face was _off,_ incongruent, uncomfortable- regardless, when they're settle into bed he discards the mask and for whatever reason, Junkrat feels infinitely more comfortable.

 

Seeing Roadhog’s face was a weird thing for most people, he’d guess, what with the jutting teeth and scarring, but it made more sense to Junkrat bare than it did with the mask, and Roadhog practically _lived_ with the mask on.

 

They don’t kiss each other goodnight. They might fuck, and Junkrat would probably take a bomb for his partner, but they weren’t… that. They weren’t _that._

 

They settle down for bed softly, and quietly.

 

Before he knows it, he's dreaming.

 

 

***

 

Jamie is 12. He sets himself on fire properly for the first time. It hurts. Someone’s bike wheel gets melted when he sets fire to everything around him, too.

 

He gets in a _lot_ of trouble, enough to keep him grounded.

 

Totally worth it, though.

 

 

***

 

He steps on a mine. It's his own. His mind races, jolts, stop.

 

It goes bang and he screams.

 

A million miles away, Junkrat’s leg _aches_.

 

***

 

He blinks awake.

 

Next to him, a million miles away from a 12-year-old cackling in his front yard, Roadhog stirs a little. Usually Junkrat sleeps curled, one leg or arm splaying out to connect him to Hog. It’s always worked like that. Tonight, though, Junkrat’s remaining limbs are folded in on himself.

 

When he wakes up properly, he realises he’s shaking. He bites his lips, holds his breath, stares determinedly into the dark. And it _was_ dark, must still be the middle of the night, probably not gone 3 in the morning, judging by the moon. He can just see it through the gap in the curtains, full and bright.

 

 Fuckin’ moon.

 

 The room was filled with the odd kind of gloom you only got from high moons or waning flames, and he knows for damn sure that he’d rather a fire was causing it.

 

He’s still shaking. Not unusual, not helpful. He twitches his leg back so violently it almost collides with Roadhogs belly, and suddenly he’s _desperate_ for attention. Having weird childhood dreams from Before was fuckin’ _weird_ , damnit, and he’s not about to sleep anytime soon. He might dream of _Omnics,_ and the crisis, and then his _leg_ would start to _hurt_ and he’s just not willing to bother with that.

 

No. Better to wake up Hog now than lose out on the day tomorrow, he figures. He nudges at Hog’s side- he’s pretty gentle about it too, which is a bad idea because Roadhog doesn’t stir and Junkrat’s wasted his energy for nothing.

 

So he pushes his stump into Roadhog’s gut with most of his might, unable to bother squishing his laugh down when Hog makes a grunting noise at the disturbance.

 

 

“Wh’t?” Says Roadhog. It’s weird to see him in the half-light.  His jaw is thick, lined almost-hard against his neck, teeth jutting just-so out of his mouth. Roadie’s too soft in the light to make out clearly- and, now that Junkrat thinks of it, most of him was just generally… soft.  Very soft. Cuddly, almost.

 

“ _Rat,”_ Says Hog. He doesn’t _sound_ very cuddly. “ _What?”_

 

Junkrat shoves his face into Roadhog’s belly.

 

Hoggie sighs, and gently, ever so gently, places a thick hand on his head.

 

“Wh’t happened?” He rumbles. It reverberates through his belly, and Junkrat giggles.

 

“Dreaming again. Of the crisis, you know? It's too much, gloomier than this shit, right?” He says, gesturing at the room with a few fingers of his flesh hand. “No more of that, I reckon. More fuckin’, less being figuratively fucked.”

 

Roadhog sticks out a thigh and connects ever so gently with his crotch. Junkrat’s libido goes from zero to one hundred real quick. He’d always had a thing for… _big._

 

“You wanna get fucked?” Hoggie rumbles, and Junkrat giggles again at the soft vibrations hitting his face.

 

Junkrat shifts his face over Roadhog's stomach, burying himself in it as best he can. “Depends. You wanna fuck me hard against the bed until I scream and get buried beneath you?”

 

The response is almost instantaneous, Roadhog's cock stiffens and fills. Score.

 

There's a very long pause where, god forbid, Hoggie might say _no,_ but then he lets out a thick rumble that runs over Junkrat like honey.

 

“Sure,” he says, and puts a hand on Junkrat’s thigh.

 

And he might not have a reputation for it, but Junkrat can take a suggestion when he needs to. He takes his cue dutifully and drops down to Roadhog's crotch. The big guy’s hard, straining against his pants.

 

Junkrat’s a fan. Says so, too. “I always liked your cock, Roadie. Always did.”

 

“Shush,” Roadhog rumbles. Junkrat doesn't shush, pulling his pants down over his dick.

 

 “Really though, y’got a good cock on you.”

 

 Yeah, Junkrat's _definitely_ a fan. It's _massive_ , a darker brown than the rest of him, and Junkrat has to force down a giggle as he places a hand up the side.

 

Roadhog jolts. “S’cold,” he grunts.

 

“Well mate,” he says. “I can fix that.”

 

And with that he drops his mouth to Roadhog's thick cock and purrs at the heat on his tongue. Always a pleasure to suck off Roadhog, simply for the night of his dick. It's heavy in his mouth as he laves a tongue over the tip and then down along the slit.

 

Junkrat is _very_ pleased to feel Roadhog stiffen completely, even happier when Roadhog lays a hand in his hair and pulls gently.

 

“Good,” Hog rumbles, and Junkrat just about purrs at the praise.

 

He licks up from base to tip, focusing on mouthing at the thick veins. It's truly an impressive bit of kit, and Junkrat's always impressed in more ways than one when he gets up close and personal with it.

 

He's gratified by the twitches of thick fingers in his hair, clenching when Junkrat mouths at his balls and laves his cock up and down again.

 

“...” Roadhog doesn't say a thing, but Junkrat feels the hand tighten, the muscles ripple where he rests against Hog’s legs, and takes the hint.

 

He takes a second to meet Roadhog dead in the eye, lick his lips, and shoves the behemoth into his mouth as best he can. The response is almost instantaneous; Roadhog lets out a long, deep groan that runs through Junkrat like honey or syrup, that vibrates it's way straight to his crotch.

 

He goes at it, sucking as gently as he can, mindful of his jaggedy teeth. Roadhog’s dick was _big._ Very big, big as Roadhog was, and Roadhog was built like a brick shit house.

 

He brings his hand up to fondle at Roadhog’s balls, only to be pushed back onto his arse.

 

“What?” Says Junkrat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I was doing right good work there, you probably noticed-”

 

Roadhog raises a thick eyebrow.

 

“Thought you wanted to get railed?” He rumbles.

 

Junkrat stumbles. “Nev-never said I _didn’t_ want to get railed, definitely. Definitely didn’t say that I didn’t want to get railed, now, if you’ll-”

 

He flips himself as best he can, juts his hips up, and yanks down at his underwear. He reaches over for the lube he knows is sat on the bedside table, but pauses.

 

“Say Hoggie, don’t suppose you-” He says, out of the corner of his mouth, but Roadhog interrupts him.

 

“Jamison.”

 

“I was only askin’-”

 

“No. Get the lube. ‘M not fucking you dry.”

 

And with that, Junkrat grabs the lube. Bit disappointing really, but hey, gave him a chance to put on a show. Which he does. With _vigour._

 

Propping himself up on his robotic arm and his knee, he quickly squeezes the little tube and heavily coats his fingers.  He hisses at the chill of it, and squints over at Roadhog when he hears a deep chuckle. “Glad my pain is _funny_ for you, Roadie,” He shoots.

 

“Hey,” returns Roadhog. “You wanted me to fuck y’dry. You’d be feelin’ pain _then_ ,” he says, with a look that tells Junkrat that he hasn’t seen _anything_ yet.

 

He giggles.

 

Thank fuck. He needs a good buggering.

 

He slips his fingers over his hole, tracing the tight muscle, before pushing one long digit in and sighing. Roadhog doesn’t say anything, but Junkrat could swear he can feel a deep rumble through the bed. They’re lucky they _had_ a bed; last time he’d done this his legs had been wedged up against a rock and he’d been worried his peg-leg might snap.

 

This time, he stretches his back out like a cat, finger slicking in and out of him. He pushes a second finger in past the tight muscle, soothing himself open, and honestly it might the most gentle thing Junkrat has ever done.  He gives Roadhog some kudos for how long it takes him to make an impatient noise in the back of his throat.

 

“I’ve fucked that hole,” he rumbles, “I know exactly how long it takes to loosen up.”

 

Junkrat takes his hand away from his backside completely, pressing his palm against his forehead. “Oh, Roadhog, you are _such_ a _romancer,_ I’m swooning, catch me-”

 

And to his credit, Roadhog _does,_ kind of. Instead of anything romantic, Roadhog manhandles him around, positioning him roughly with his arse in the air and his face mashed against the bed.

 

“Still want me to fuck you, ‘Rat?”

 

“Yesh,” says Junkrat, with a mouthful of sheet.

 

“Good.”

 

There’s a squidging noise, and then Roadhog is pushing three blunt fingers past his entrance and Junkrat is _gasping._ It’s sharp at his senses suddenly, tight and bright where before it had been smooth, and his libido jumps straight up to 100 quick _smart._

 

It’s thick in him, and he has to restrain a shiver as he accidentally bucks against Roadhogs hand.

 

He feels himself get hot. Slip-sliding fingers against all of his most favourite nerve endings, and he bucks back _again,_ this time to Roadhog retreating his hand.

 

He can _feel_ the bastard’s smirk as the thick fingers stop.  “Thought you wanted to get fucked _dry, Rat?_ ”

 

God, _bastard,_ what a flaming bag of cocks, Junkrat grinds his hips back as best he can. He was just getting _into_ it, it’s far too early to have to _beg_ for it.

 

Roadhog ever so slowly pushes his fingers back, spreading him wide. It’s lecherous, it’s _obscene,_ and Junkrat lets out a groan that’s as close as he can get to pornographic. He purrs, almost, at the drag and hot, hot slick against his thighs.

 

Roadhog adds another finger and he feels like he’s ready to bed, right about then. He’s right about ready, and then Roadhog adds _another,_ and he’s begging.

 

“C’mon Roadie, c’mon, fuck me,” Junkrat gasps from where his face is still rammed against the sheets. “C’mon, know you want to, right? Know you want to fuck me, c’mon,”

 

Junkrat chuckles, and the thick vibrations of it make him _squirm._

 

“Gonna,” Junkrat pants. “Gonna need,” He breathes hard, feels the desperation, the palpable, physical _need_ , and makes a strangled noise. “Gonna need your dick, Roadie, gonna-”

 

Roadhog leans over him, gut resting thick on his back. It’s heavy, _he’s_ heavy, and Junkrat makes a groaning noise at what the sensation does to his groin. It’s _good._

 

“You’re ‘gonna need’ to try harder than that, Jamison,”

 

Nobody ever calls him that but Roadie. It makes him pant. He squirms more, and God, Roadhog must nearly have his fist up there, because holy _shit,_ Junkrat’s gonna go loopy off of this feeling, steady build and rise and edging ever closer to some precipice, holy _shit-_

 

Then what Roadhog _said_ hits him like a brick wall. Try harder? Junkrat bites his lip and lets out a little groan. Okay. Junkrat can do _harder._

 

“Roadie,” he says. “Roadhog, Roadhog, _fuck me._ Fuck me into the bed, c’mon Roadie, need to- need to feel your thick dick in me, yeah? C’mon man, fuck me-”

 

Roadhog laughs again, and Junkrat _definitely_ groans that time, the tremors of his fingers jumping Junkrat’s pulse and making him _dizzy._

 

“Try _harder._ ”

 

He lets out a noise of frustration. Easier said than done when the big fuck was sending _vibrations_ into his _spine._ He didn’t even know he could _feel vibrations there._

 

“Okay,” he grinds out. It sits tense in his ribcage, the need to shove back and… _skewer_ himself, buzzes in his remaining limbs. “Fine. _Please_ fuck me, Roadhog.” Silence, just the slip-slapping of fingers in his arsehole and the heavy timbre of Hog’s breathing. “Pretty please?”

 

And Roadhog _literally slaps his arse. He literally takes a hand and slaps his thick hand on his-_

 

Giddily, Junkrat is thankful that Roadhog’s not wearing his knuckle-dusters.

 

“You ‘kay?” Asks Roadhog, and Junkrat has to actually take a second and think about the answer to that question.

 

They’d talked about slaps before. He just hadn’t been prepared because he was busy begging for dick. And as things Junkrat has done go, it’s not actually too high up the sin-list.

 

If his face wasn’t smooshed against the bed he would’ve shrugged and said sure, but instead he just says, “Yeah,” and tries not to melt as Roadhog massages the red skin on his butt with surprising gentleness.

 

“Again?” Roadhog rumbles.

 

Junkrat thinks about sharp pleasure and the snap- _crack_ of fingers on his ass, and how, let's be honest, if he could get off to a bomb going off, he could get off to this.

 

“Please.”

 

_Crack!_

 

Hey presto, Junkrat can get off on it.  The sting makes him _ache,_ open and desperate for Roadhog to just fucking stop _toying_ with him already.

 

“C’ _mon_ , Roadie,” He wiggles his hips, and is only gratified when his fingers slip out because _now_ he might get fucked _properly,_ and he’s _desperate._

 

“No,” He says, and honestly fuck this because it he’s not gonna get off by being fucked he’s sure as fuck gonna find a way to get off otherwise-

 

Roadhog leans over, catches his wrist where it’d been going to his crotch, makes a full-body sigh. Junkrat shivers.

 

“Try one more time.”

 

Junkrat sighs.

 

“Roadie, please. Please please please fuck me into next Tuesday, I am begging for your hot dick-”

 

And in a single fluid movement, Roadhog leans back, lubes his cock, and _shoves forward, and Junkrat makes a wordless cry of God Yes,_ and that’s it, folks, Junkrat’s addicted to dick now, no more bombs or crime for him, just dick forever and-

 

Then Roadhog moves and it’s like the world is moving again. And it hurts.

 

“Ow,” he says, and immediately Roadhog is pulling them both backwards, shifting them around so that Junkrat is sitting on top, sheathed and panting.

 

“Good?”

 

Junkrat just nods. Roadhog beams. “Jamison Fawkes, speechless. Never thought I’d see it,” he rumbles.

 

“You’ve-” He makes an odd noise, deep in his chest, and resists the urge to shunt himself up and down Roadhog’s cock. “You’ve seen me quiet before.”

 

“Not because of my dick.”

 

“Fair.”

 

And then Roadhog is pulling him, yanking him bodily up before shoving him back down again, and Junkrat can barely get his foot back under him when he’s _gasping, yelping,_ tension and friction just right, just good enough, just the right spot-

 

He’s- it’s _blinding,_ singing in his blood like fire set his neurons alight, and he’s racing with it, letting Roadhog use him and letting Roadhog _fuck_ him, using his hole. He’s _gasping_ , it’s-

 

He’s racing towards some kind of precipice, building and building, and he’s tensing muscles he didn’t know he even _had,_ up and down, friction between them alight and he’s-

 

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” he sounds like a _porno,_ he sounds _wrecked_ , he sounds-

 

“ _Good,_ ” Rumbles Roadhog, and he just about comes right then and there, head whirling and body alight with something-

 

“God, _please, I-_ ”

 

Roadhog’s hand traces his scars, comes up to nudge and pinch at his nipple and then he’s gone. That’s all it takes.

 

“ _Mako-!”_

 

There’s bright spots behind his eyelids, whooshing in his ears as he sags and Roadhog comes heavily into him, sticky and wet and oh, oh so good.

 

He falls down on top of Roadhog, spent and floppy. Hog grunts a laugh between laboured breaths.

 

“Good?”

 

“‘M not gonna cheapen that orgasm w’th an answer,” He slurs, face buried between Roadhog’s arm and tummy.

 

“Y’got some nerve Jamison,”  Roadhog grabs at his shoulders and pushes him up, looking at his face with one eyebrow raised. “Actin’ cocky after that?”

 

“Y’can look smug in the morning Roadie,” Which is true, he can. Junkrat can also feel sore in the morning, too, which would probably make Roadhog even _more_ smug.

 

With that Roadhog pats at his head clumsily with something not-quite romantic affection, and they settle down to sleep.

 

Junkrat doesn’t have any more nightmares that night, but Roadhog _definitely_ looks smug in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Find me [here](http://verulamfic.tumblr.com)!


End file.
